Love Me Forever
by princessashley699
Summary: It's the Total Drama character's graduation day and the story of their summer and beginning college with the same drama! I suck at summaries just read.
1. Chapter 1

Love me Forever Chapter One

Hey everyone! Okay so here's the deal, I decided to not continue the Twilight Story just because I couldn't think of a way to make it more original. So instead I decided to make my own idea of a story! This one is going to be about them graduating high school, going to college, stuff like that; but with the same drama! The main characters are going to be Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, LeShawna, and Geoff. But every character is going to show up at some point, except Chris and Chef. TDI/TDA never happened, and they all attend the same high school. For now the pairings are GXT, DXC, GXB, HXL.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the storyline so please don't sue me!

Gwen's POV

Wow. Today was the big day. My graduation day, I honestly couldn't believe I made it this far. I was so psyched for college next year, where I was majoring in journalism! My dream career! I decided to wear something nice, since it was my last day of high school. I wore a silk midnight blue top and a frilly white mini skirt. I couldn't believe I was actually wearing frills; my mom bought the skirt for me last year and I never wore them, so at least it would make her happy. I then decided to curl my long jet black hair with teal highlights, and of course I put on tons of black eye liner and mascara. I took one last look in the mirror and decided I looked pretty enough. I took a seat on my bed, and that's when I realized I didn't have a ride. I decided to call Duncan and see if he'd come get me.

"Hey Duncan, it's me."

"Gwen? What's up?"

"Can you pick me up? I don't have a ride."

"Sure no problem sweetheart."

"Alright thanks. See you in a minute."

"Later." Duncan said hanging up.

Duncan has been my best friend since like forever. We met in kindergarten and somehow we just clicked and have been best friends ever since. There's a ton of things that bug me about him the cockiness, immaturity, reckless, etc. But I love him to death, he's seen me in my darkest times and I know I could trust him with anything.

I heard a honk from outside, sure enough it was Duncan in his huge green monster truck. I ran outside and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey boo, you look, wow." Duncan said staring at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my pale cheeks.

"Oh um thanks. Your not so bad yourself." He actually had cleaned up a little, he removed all his piercing and was wearing a black polo and khaki pants.

"What happened to the piercing?" I asked laughing.

"Courtney said I couldn't wear them." My laughter stopped. Courtney was Duncan's girlfriend who doesn't exactly like me; which is fine with me because I can't stand her. I don't even believe she really cares about Duncan, all she ever does is boss him around and he lets her, but I guess that's his type; controlling and bossy.

"Why do you let her tell you what to do?" I had to ask. I knew he'd tell me.

He sighed. "She's hot." I couldn't help but laugh, there's my Duncan.

"You're so stupid." I said shoving him.

"Whatever babe, you know you like stupid." he said smirking.

"Uh no, I like sweet guitar playing smart guys thank you very much." I said still laughing.

"Ugh Gwen, Trent is such a dooche (spelling?)." he said laughing.

"That's our favorite word!" I replied bursting out laughing. Whenever Duncan and I heard someone say dooche we couldn't help but laugh; don't ask why we just do.

"And by the way, Trent is not a dooche." Trent is my boyfriend. We've been dating since the beginning of junior year when he was a new student. I'm the editor of our school paper and he was on it too. So we just started talking, I started crushing, he asked me out, and we've been together ever since. I couldn't even think of a more perfect boyfriend. He always buys me cute little gifts, sings me songs, calls when he says he will (lol got that from a Taylor Swift song!), and always tells me how beautiful I am.

"Sure, whatever." Duncan said turning his radio on.

"Oh my gosh! Is this Escape the Fate?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure is boo." Duncan said smiling. As much as I hate to admit it, Duncan and I had a lot in common; including our favorite music.

"Put it on Situations, then Ashley (shout out to me! Ashley is my name haha)." I requested.

"Anything for you." Duncan said putting it on Situations.

"Don't you forget it either." I said laughing. We spent the rest of the time talking about how awesome Escape the Fate and how much fun we had at the concert; I bought Duncan Escape the Fate tickets for his 18th birthday on February 14th (not the kind of guy you'd think would have a Valentine's day birthday). Anyway to my surprise he actually wanted to take me to the concert, of course princess Courtney was so furious and made him take her to a Miley Cyrus concert. Ugh what a, never mind. Before I knew it we were in the Florida High School parking lot.

"Ready to graduate?" Duncan asked me as he opened my door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And that's when Courtney came storming over.

"Duncan Carter what are you doing with her!!!"

Cliffhanger! Lol so what did you think? Let me know! And again I accept criticism but not rudeness or meanness. Lots of love, ashbash13


	2. Chapter 2

Love me Forever Chapter Two

Hey guys! I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! But I have bad news, this is the last update until either Friday night or Saturday (or both maybe!). Sorry guys! I'm just major OCD with my grades so I'll be studying and cramming like crazy this week for exams Friday! Okay well I'll shut up now, chapter 2!

Gwen's POV

"Duncan Carter what are you doing with her!?!" Courtney demanded as she approached Duncan and me. Ugh I cannot stand this chick. Trent never acted like this when I was with Duncan, he knew nothing like that was going on.

"Look Courtney, Duncan was just driving me here because I don't have a ride okay? For like the millionth time nothing is going on!" I said maybe a little too defensive, but hey she's the psycho not me.

"Whatever Gwendolyn, keep your hands off my boyfriend!"

"Umm hello I have a boyfriend." I pointed out. I almost forgot Duncan was even standing with us. I turned to face us and noticed his smirk, ugh he's so sick. He was just eating up Courtney and me "fighting" over him.

"You are such a dooche (spelling?)." I said playfully slapping him. He busted out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"No you're the dooche!" he replied still laughing.

"Duncan don't say that! It's dirty! You know what Gwen, why don't you leave? It's getting a little over-crowded." Courtney said angrily.

"Hey Courtney, Gwen's my friend so shut up." Duncan said standing up for me, even though he shouldn't

"No, Courtney your right. I'll just go say hi to Trent. Bye guys." I said walking off.

When I looked back Duncan mouthed a sorry to me, I just flipped him off and he laughed again.

"Hi Trent." I said tapping his shoulder. Like I mentioned earlier, Trent is my boyfriend. He's also the lead singer and plays the guitar in his band (which is yet to be named). Their pretty good, I wouldn't be surprised if they were discovered soon. Most of the songs have my name in them which is a little creepy but I mean whatever.

"Gwen, hey!" he said giving me a hug.

"You look beautiful." he added looking me in the eyes. Again one of the things I love about him. He always looks at my eyes and face, not my body.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Trent was pretty cute, probably the second hottest guy at school, next to Justin. He had shaggy dark brown hair and bright green, his smile was killer, and he was tan and had some muscles.

*********Ceremony Time (Gwen POV)******

"Could I have all the seniors on the stage please?" Mr. Collins, our principal said into the microphone. This was the moment, the moment of the rest of our lives. I took a deep breath and gave Trent's hand a squeeze as we walked on the stage. Duncan and Courtney were behind us, and she was still nagging him about me, and it's been like an hour. I really wish Duncan would dump her, he could do so much better. And he's told me about how Courtney's making plans for them about getting married and having kids. And Duncan doesn't want to get married, I bet he doesn't even love anyone but himself. So really he's just waiting her time.

The principal gave his speech about how wonderful it was to have all of us apart of the Florida High School family, you know stupid crap like that. Before I knew it the speech was over, Mr. Collins was handing out diplomas, and it was my turn.

"Gwendolyn Parker, congratulations." he said shaking my hand and handing me my diploma. I couldn't believe how happy I actually was. I never thought me, weird goth girl Gwen could ever really be happy, but hey anything's possible. I walked off the stage and sat with the other seniors who had already received their diploma. I had to sit beside this dude named Conner Parker (no not related). I didn't really know him but he was friends with Duncan and I had hung out with them a couple of times.

"Hey your Duncan's friend right?" Conner asked me.

"Yeah." Conner smiling.

"What?" I asked annoyed. See he's like smiling for nothing.

"Oh nothing, your just really pretty. In like a different kind of way." he said blushing. Umm okay then.

"Thanks."

"You know Duncan never stops talking about you. I think I know why now." Conner said.

"Why?"

"Well because your hot, and you act just like him. You have the same uptight body thing going on and you don't really seem like you care that I'm talking."

"Uhh ok then?" Thank god, ceremony over. I went to look for my parents. They were sitting in the back with my little brother and my grandparents.

"Gwen honey! Were so proud of you!" my mom said hugging me.

"Thanks." Each family member congratulated me and gave me a hug. They told me no wild parties, I assured them there wouldn't be (even though I had a funny feeling there would be).

"Gwen!!!" Bridgette shouted as she ran towards me hugging me.

"Bridge hey!" I said hugging her back.

"So can you believe we made it this far?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah I know!"

"Hey me, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan are all going out to eat and then to a party at Justin's place. Well Courtney's not coming to the party but do you and Trent want to come?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I don't know. I don't really think Courtney enjoys my presence that much."

"Oh come on Gwen please!" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. She smiled. I rolled my eyes but smiled back and texted Trent. "Bridge wants us 2 go out 2 eat with her Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney. R u in? Then party afterwards at Justin." I got a reply about a minute later that said "Sure. I'm up 4 anything u want 2 do."

"Aaaww Gwen. You have the best boyfriend ever. I mean could you ever imagine Duncan saying that?" I had to laugh at that one. Duncan doing what I wanted to do? Oh please. But I guess that's why he's my best friend.

"You girls ready to go?" Geoff said.

"I am. Gwen do you need a ride?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah probably. I rode here with Duncan, and let's just say Courtney wasn't too happy about that."

"I know what you mean. Come on let's go." Geoff said.

"Can I text Trent and see if he needs a ride?" I asked. Geoff nodded.

"Leaving now. Getting ride with Geoff & Bridgette. Need 1?" I sent to Trent, again he replied minutes later.

"Yeah. B there in a sec." Trent was there within moments and then we were in Geoff's truck with Bridgette in the passenger seat and Trent and I in the back.

"Gwen, can you text Duncan and tell him were leaving?" Bridgette asked. I nodded.

"Leaving 2 go 2 eat now. Meet us there." Duncan replied about a minute later and said "Alright Ill b there. Court wont." My eyes widen and relief washed over me as I replied "Aaaww that's a shame. Y not?"

"Haha shut up. And she duznt really like any of yall, or me."

"Yeah she duz. Yall r going 2 get married and have 5 kids remember?" I said laughing out loud for real.

"Yeah in her dreams." Duncan replied. Before I knew we were at Outback.

"Bridge I don't have enough money to pay for Outback." I said.

"Don't worry honey I'll pay for you." Trent offered. I wanted to object but Trent was rich so it wasn't really a big deal.

"Thanks." I was about to open my door when someone jumped in front of it and screamed.

"Aaahhh!" I shouted grabbing Trent's arm. It was Duncan, okay he can get away with it. I opened the door and slapped him. "I hate you." I said laughing.

"Ehh no you don't. You love me." he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams."

So what did you think? Let me know! I'm excited to write the next chapter but I need some help. I want something major drama to happen at the party but I can't really think of anything. Some help would be appreciated! Thanks for reading please review! Lots of Love, ashbash13


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me Forever Chapter Three**

**Hey everyone! I'm glad everyone seems to like this story! It's just harder to write this one because this is my own idea and it's not based on anything, I'm trying to make it work though! I had to go on Degrassi Wikia and looked at the issues page for ideas! Haha! If you watch Degrassi you know what I'm talking about lol. Well anyway here we go Chapter 3! Oh and BTW this chapter will probably be long.**

**Trent's POV**

**We finally arrived at Outback when suddenly I heard a scream coming from Gwen's window, I didn't even shudder. Knowing without even looking it was her best friend Duncan, whom I wasn't to fond of. I love Gwen with all my heart but it just seems like her and Duncan connect more than her and I do. I'm probably just being ridiculous, but still a guy can't help but wonder. I don't care what either one of them say, he flirts with her like crazy. Gwen shouted and grabbed my arm, only for a second until she realized it was just Duncan. She then hopped out of the car slapped him, then saying she hates him. Yes! Finally giving Duncan what he deserves! My joy was then devoured when Duncan said,**

"**Oh no you don't you love." And he was smirking about it! In front of me! Gwen just said in your dreams laughing, phew, at least that means she still loves me. I decided to say something to Duncan, though it usually just resulted in a pointless argument.**

"**Um Duncan, your eighteen years old now and your too old to be doing stupid pranks like that, especially to my Gwen. So I'm sure Gwen would appreciate it if you would stop." I said trying to look as tough and serious as possible, it failed as always. Duncan just laughed and said, **

"**Dude you don't tell me what to do! And Gwen likes it when I do that stuff to her!" Ugh I knew he meant that in the perverted way, not the real meaning. **

"**Trent, it's fine really. That's just how Duncan and I are okay? Now let's go in and get something to eat, I'm starving." Gwen said pulling my arm. I'm not sure if it was just me but I could've sworn I saw her roll her eyes at Duncan, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. **

**Gwen's POW**

**Ugh, Trent being his over-protective self as always. Whenever Duncan was joking around with me Trent always felt the need to stand-up for me, which is just a little weird I think. I guess that's just another part of his perfection. We got one huge table in the middle of the restaurant, On the left side it was Duncan, me, and Trent. Then on the right side it was Geoff and Bridgette. We had like seven chairs left over but whatever I guess.**

"**Hello everyone I'm Taylor and I'll be your server. What can I get you all to drink?" Our server, Taylor was tall, I'd say probably 6 foot, she had long flowing blonde hair and she had a good figure. Which meant Duncan would hit on her.**

"**Well hot stuff, why don't you get me a Budweiser?" Duncan asked holding back his laughter. Ugh like this chick would actually believe he was 21.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Um sir, your not twenty one. How old are you anyway? Sixteen?" Yup I knew it. Duncan was going to be so pissed that she thought he was sixteen.**

"**Um no I'm twenty turning twenty one tomorrow thank you very much. So how about letting me try my first beer as an early birthday present." Man do I know Duncan better than anyone or what? As much as I hate to admit it, he was a good liar, if I didn't know who he was I'd believe him. But I was not going to let him drink so I decided to cut in "Umm he meant ROOT Beer ma'am." I said stuttering. One of the few things Duncan and I didn't have in common, he was an excellent liar, I was not. The waitress seemed to see right through me.**

"**That's what I thought, so what can I get for the rest of you?"**

"**I'll have Dr. Pepper." I said.**

"**Sprite please." Trent said.**

"**Mountain Dew." Geoff said.**

"**Sweet Tea." Bridgette said. Taylor nodded and walked off with our drink order.**

"**Don't I get a thank you? If you don't start being more careful you're going to have to go to jail! And jail isn't as fun as Juvie." **

"**You worry too much sweetheart. Thanks I'll be fine. You should've let her give me the beer though!" he said playfully hitting my shoulder. I saw Trent's eyes bug out at the word sweetheart, can he not seeing Duncan is kidding?**

"**Well sweetheart, alcohol is bad for your health, and I can't have my best friend die over liver poisoning." I said smirking.**

"**Gwen I have a liver made of steel!" I laughed.**

"**Whatever you want to believe boo."**

"**Uhh guys were here to you know?" Bridgette said awkwardly. I felt embarrassed.**

"**Sorry guys!" I said. Our waitress Taylor began to approach us with our drinks. She set our drinks down and proceeded to take our food order.**

"**Are yall ready to order?" she asked.**

"**Yes ma'am, I'll have the steak please." Trent asked, he was always so polite, again another part of his perfection.**

"**Umm I'll have steak to I guess." I hadn't even gotten a chance to actually look at the menu. **

"**Get me the steak to babe." Duncan said being the typical Duncan he is.**

"**Steak." Geoff said.**

"**Umm salad I guess." Bridgette said, Bridgette is a vegetarian. We spent the remainder of our time in Outback reminiscing about the good times we had together in high school, including prom, which I never thought in a billion years I'd ever attend. It was nice with Trent, probably one of the best days of my life. Before I knew it, it was time to go.**

"**Hey guys I'm throwing a party tonight, the whole senior class is going to be there, you guys better come." Geoff said as we were leaving. Ugh a party. I decided I'd go, just because I knew Duncan would want to go and he'd need someone to hang out with since Courtney wasn't coming. **

"**Sure I'll be there."**

"**Hell yeah I'm coming!" Duncan said high-fiving Geoff.**

"**I'll be anywhere Gwen is." Trent said, of course.**

"**Well I got to go get something so I'll meet yall there, later." Duncan said leaving. Huh. **

************Geoff's Party**************

**Apparently word had gotten out about Geoff's party, there was way more than just the senior class there. A bunch of creepy college kids were their, and yes they brought beer. So gross. There was probably around 200 people here.**

"**Gwen, can I talk to you in private for a second. I got you something." Trent said. We had been at the party for about an hour now. I'd say it was around nine o'clock maybe. Duncan still wasn't back, at least not that I could see. Trent and I had just sat on the rocking chair in the corner of Geoff's living trying to block out all the noise and throw up.**

"**Please." I requested. I wondered what he could've bought me. We walked outside onto Geoff's patio, no one was out there, thank God.**

"**I love you." Trent said sincerely.**

"**I love you too." I replied sighing.**

"**What's wrong?" Trent asked.**

"**Nothing." **

"**Oh. Well I bought you a graduation present, it's not much but I hope you like it. Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a small heart on the end, it was beautiful.**

"**Trent, thank you. You didn't have to get this for me." I said putting the necklace on.**

"**Read it." he said smiling. I looked at the silver heart and noticed in small letters it said 9/29/08 with a T+G written under it; September 29th**** 2008 is the day we started going out.**

"**Oh my gosh. Trent this is too perfect. Thank you." I said kissing his lips softly.**

"**Your welcome Gwen. Nothing is to perfect for my Gwen." he said smiling. Did I really deserve this perfection? There's no way. I smiled in reply when my phone started ringing, it was playing The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, it took me a minute to realize that was Duncan's ringtone, it used to be Situations but he changed it to The Kill for some unknown weird reason, just like him haha.**

"**Where are you?" I asked.**

"**Just got to Geoff's party looking for you. Where you at?" Duncan asked.**

"**I'm on the patio with Trent. And you got some explaining to do, you know that right." I said impatiently.**

"**I know. And okay I'm coming, tell Elvis to leave." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.**

"**Gwen, it's getting late and I'm going to head on home. Do you want to leave now?" Trent asked as if he could read my mind. **

"**No I'll stay. Thanks for the necklace Trent. I love you." I think that was the first time I said I love you first.**

**He smiled. "I love you too. Goodnight." As soon as Trent opened the patio door Duncan came stomping through.**

"**I knew she'd get rid of you! Later Elvis!" Duncan said taking the seat beside Trent was sitting in previously.**

"**You wanted to get rid of me?" Trent asked looking hurt.**

"**No! Duncan just waned to talk to me alone or something. It's not like that really Trent!" I said panicky.**

"**No it's okay Gwen, I completely understand. We need to talk later though." With that Trent was gone.**

"**Thank a lot Duncan." I said turning away from him.**

"**Oh come on Gwen you'll be fine." **

"**No. I'm not. He's going to dump me."**

"**Please, like Elvis would ever have the nerve to break up with you. Now do you want to her my explanation?" I sighed and nodded. I could never stay mad at Duncan for to long, and he did have a point.**

"**Well I was buying your graduation present. Then Courtney called me and wanted me to come over and she yelled at me for about two hours and now I'm here."**

"**You got me a present?" I said distraught, I never pictured Duncan buying anything for anyone other than himself.**

"**Yeah, open it." he said handing me a small midnight blue box that said to: Gwen from: Duncan. Inside was a gift certificate and two earrings, one was a lime green D and the other was a midnight blue G. **

"**What is this?" I asked curiously.**

"**It's a gift certificate. Tomorrow your getting your belly button pierced, with the green D to remind you of me when your with Elvis, and I'm getting my left eyebrow pierced with the blue G." he said smirking. Okay he knows me better than I thought. I've wanted to get my belly button pierced since like eighth grade and now I don't need parent permission!**

"**Duncan, this is like the best gift ever. Thank you so much!" I said hugging him.**

"**I know." I rolled my eyes.**

"**I didn't get you anything, now I feel bad." I said sighing. **

"**Oh there is something you can do for me." he said smirking. I was in for it.**

"**What?"**

"**Go out to the party, dance, drink, have fun, for me please." he said, his teal eyes hopeful. I sighed, how could I say no?**

"**Okay let's go." Duncan and I walked into the party, which was crazier than the ones in the movies. There people dancing all over the place, the music was blaring loud, throw up was everywhere, and two of the bedrooms were closed with the door locked. I didn't even want to imagine who was in there. **

"**Duncan I don't know about this." he wasn't even listening. He walked off and came back with two cups of some kind of alcoholic drink in his hands. I took the one he handed me. I wasn't really sure about this at all, I took a sip, it tasted horrible. **

"**You just have to get used to it Gwen." Duncan said gulping his down. Okay I can do this.**

**I gulped it down quickly, and also felt the affects quickly.**

"**Come on Duncan let's dance!" I said grabbing his arm. We danced with everyone else, a little too sexy for people who claim to be just friends. Before I knew it I was on my third drink and had to pee really bad.**

"**Bathroom break." I said hardly managing to walk to the bathroom. I left my drink on the table beside the bathroom. I was out within minutes and noticed my drink tasted a little funny, but hey whatever, I was here to have fun. I noticed Duncan was on the couch alone. I took the seat next to him.**

"**Hey drink buddy!" I said giggling like crazy.**

"**Hey! I knew you would like it." he said laughing, he looked kind of, sick. I could also feel myself becoming more and more drowsy.**

"**Can I tell you something?" Duncan asked, his breath smelled terrible.**

"**I've always had, ever since sixth grade this-" I couldn't even hear anymore. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. **

"**I'm gonna hurl." Duncan said. And that was the last thing I heard. I felt someone lifting me up and setting me down on what felt like a bed. And after that everything was a blur. **

************The Next Morning************

**I woke up feeling terrible. What the hell happened yesterday. I didn't even know where I was. I looked around and noticed my clothes were on the floor, not on me. I also noticed I was in a bed, nude. Oh my gosh, did I hook up with Trent last night for the first time. I noticed someone was laying down beside me, but they had clothes on and it was definably not Trent.**

"**Duncan." I said shaking his arm.**

"**Go away Courtney." he grumbled.**

"**No it's Gwen. Please wake up I need your help." I was beginning to feel frantic.**

**He rolled over.**

"**Yeah. Whoa!!! Why are you not wearing clothes?!" he asked, I felt weirded out knowing my best friend was totally checking me out and there's a possibility that we may have done something last night.**

"**I don't know. Duncan I'm scared." I said putting my clothes on which I noticed were torn.**

"**Duncan, my clothes are torn!" I said shaking. **

"**Did we do something last night?" he asked frantic.**

"**I don't know! I can't remember anything, like really nothing. My mind is blank!" I sat on the floor and put my head in between my legs, I'm scared.**

**So what did you think? Let me know! I'm excited to write the next chapter Thursday night! Please review or I won't update as quick. Thank you for reading! Lots of Love, princessashley699**


	4. Chapter 4

Love me Forever Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. And caution this chapter will be very drama and serious issue related. With that said I hope you enjoy! Chapter 4!

Gwen's POV

This could not be happening. I refused to believe the worst. I could not remember a single thing from last night. I got up off the floor and took a seat on he edge of Geoff's bed, great Duncan and I did it on Geoff's bed, eww. There pictures of him and Bridgette all over the wall, some of Bridgette by herself, and one of all of us before prom. The bed was pretty comfortable and the blankets looked as if they had been removed from the bed by excessive moving, great.

"Gwen are you okay?" Duncan asked looking concerned.

"Tell me everything that happened last night." I mumbled not looking at him.

"All I remember is us drinking then dancing, me throwing-up, and then I remember someone carrying me. That's it." I sighed.

"Do you remember anything about, you know?" I asked embarrassed. He sighed.

"Um not really."

"Duncan, I KNOW we hooked up last night." Was I trying to convince him, or myself?

"Gwen, I'm not really sure."

"Shut up!" I shouted, he didn't know what he was talking about, he was probably just going into shock.

"Gwen, Duncan, are yall awake yet?" Bridgette said knocking.

"Yeah, come in." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Hey guys." she said walking in, something was wrong. She wasn't the same bright person she usually was.

"Bridgette what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"Gwen can we talk, alone." she said glancing at Duncan. I nodded.

"Bye Duncan." I said standing up and following Bridgette.

"Bye." he replied. We walked through the living room which looked like it had made a full recovery, but Geoff has a maid. We walked out to the patio, which looked vaguely familiar. I took a seat on the small, yet fancy green couch. Bridgette took the seat beside me.

"Gwen, what do you think happened last night?" she asked, a serious tone in her voice.

"Duncan and I hooked up. It was beautiful." I said confidently, although I was anything but confident.

"Gwen, the police came by a few hours ago."

"Probably just for excessive noise, right?" I asked nervously.

"Gwen this is really hard to say, but."

Flashback Bridgette's POV

"Hey Geoff have you seen Gwen? Or Duncan?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen Gwen in hours, and Duncan just disappeared out of the blue a few minutes ago.

"No I don't think so. But this party is getting out of control." Truth be told is was wayy out of control, the music was blaring, tons of people we didn't even know were dancing around. Suddenly, there was a knock at Geoff's door.

"Crap Bridge, it's the police!" Geoff called before he answered.

"Hello officers, this party is coming to an end, I promise." Geoff said answering the door.

"Everyone out, before your all arrested. Everyone immediately left scrambling out the door. Now it was just Geoff and me.

"Are you two aware there is a roofie rapist on the loose at your house?" the police man said seriously. I froze.

"No sir. Where is he?" I asked panicking. I heard Geoff shudder.

"We're not sure. He is in this house somewhere. There he is!" the police man shouted. A tall muscular okay looking man ran out of Geoff's room, as he saw the police he ran. The police man chased after him and put hand-cuffs on him. One of the other police man took him to the police car and kept watch on him. The police man took us to look inside Geoff's room, on Geoff's bed there was Gwen and Duncan asleep. Gwen didn't have any clothes, yet Duncan was fully clothed.

"Um officer, I don't understand." I said looking at Geoff. His eyes were full of worry and horror.

"Let's have a seat in the living room. These two will need all the rest they can get." the police man said closing the door, or the scene of the crime.

"This man, his name is Dean Holland. He is twenty one years old. He's been raping random young women at random parties for about five years now. We've always come to late to catch but now we have and he's getting locked up for good. This man, he has this strategy. When he first gets to the party, he'll pick out a young woman. Then once she leaves her drink he'll put roofies in it, which is a drug that makes you pass out within minutes, and it also makes you forget. Once he sees her passed out, he'll carry her to a room, and violate her. Once he's done, he'll pick a guy she was seen hanging around earlier and throw him beside, so when she wakes up, she won't suspect anything." I was going in to total shock.

"Is the man currently in the bed beside her her boyfriend?" the police man asked.

"No sir. That's her best friend." I said trying to stay calm.

"Officer what can we do? Like how should we tell her?" I asked.

"Explain to her calmly, and if she refuses to believe you, give me a call." " Tell her this man is going to be behind bars for good, and that we will get her a Restraining Order."

"Thank you officer." I said tearing up. Geoff put his arm around me.

"Give me a call if any problems occur. No more parties, Mr. Johnson." he said eyeballing Geoff. He just nodded and we watched as the police cruiser pulled out of the driveway.

"What are we going to do?" I said crying into Geoff's chest.

"I don't know babe." he said quietly.

**********End of Flashback*********

Gwen's POV

I could not believe this. Bridgette was lying she had to be.

"No." I said, it was pathetic, but it had to be true.

"Gwen please, just listen to me." she pleaded grabbing my pale arm.

"No. No! You're lying!" I shouted shrugging her off.

"Gwen you have to listen to me please!"

"No I'm leaving." I said running out the door. That's when I realized, I have no car. I decided I'd just walk. Once I got out of Geoff's neighborhood, I took a seat in the grass and cried.

Duncan's POV

I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers through my Mohawk. Had I really hooked up with Gwen, that was just, wow. I didn't even know what to think of that. Truth be told, I don't remember being with her like that at all last night, maybe I'm just going crazy.

"Hey Duncan." Bridgette said entering the room.

"Hey Bridgette. Where's Gwen?" I asked.

"Um. Duncan we need to talk."

"Uh okay." I said.

******Repeat Same Flashback*******

"Please tell me your kidding." I said crossing my fingers. She had to be. There was no way this was true, no one would hurt my Gwen, I mean Gwen.

"Duncan, please. Believe me. Gwen she took it pretty hard and just stormed out of here. I don't even know where she is." Bridgette said sighing. I was furious, furious at this Dean guy. He was so going to pay.

"Where is this guy?" I demanded angrily. I felt breaking something, which I did. I grabbed Geoff's lamp and ripped down the middle. The glass cut my hands, yet the pain felt good.

"Duncan please! And he's going to jail for life. I already said that. Don't do anything rash." she said frightened. I decided to calm down.

"It's all my fault." I mumbled ashamed.

"What? Duncan no it's not."

"Yeah it is. I'm the one who made her come to the stupid party, I'm the reason she didn't leave with Trent, and I'm the one who got her drunk!" I claimed resting my pierced face into my hands.

"Duncan, she didn't have to agree. That was her own mistake. And you didn't drug her, you didn't violate her. If anything you showed her a good time." she said attempting to comfort me, it didn't work.

"I'm going after her." I said determined. She seemed puzzled.

"You don't even know where she is." I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly where she was, and I knew where she would be in a few hours.

"Yeah, I kinda do." I said leaving.

Gwen's POV

After I was done crying, I sat up and walked to the clinic. I had a funny feeling that I had either a STD, or I was pregnant. I tried to erase he thought from my head but nothing seemed to work. About thirty minutes later of intense walking and crying, I arrived at the clinic.

"Can I please see a doctor immediately, it's am emergency." I choked out, trying to remain calm. The lady at the main desk seemed sympathetic towards me.

"Sure honey. Take a seat for just a moment." she said sweetly. I thanked her at the best of my benefit and took a seat in the waiting room. Moments later a doctor entered the waiting room and called for me. I followed her to her office.

"So honey, why do you need to see me?" she asked nicely. I sighed.

"Um can I take a test, to see if I have a STD?" I asked shaky.

"Yes sure honey. I'll be right back." she said leaving to get the tools I guess. She returned moments later and got the needle ready to draw my blood. She stuck the needle into my vein, I'd never really minded shots and the like. The physical pain eased away the emotional pain.

"Okay Ms. Parker, we'll have your results in a few hours okay?" I nodded and decided to sit in the waiting room and wait, not caring that there was nothing to do.

"Ms. Parker, your results are in." I shot up at the sound of my name and walked towards the doctor.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you have Chlamydia." I couldn't believe her words, this wasn't happening.

"Oh god." I said tears welling up.

"Honey it's going to be okay. We'll prescribe you some medicine and with time it will go away." she said reassuring. I just cried.

"Is there anyway you can tell that I'm pregnant?" I asked weakly.

"When did your encounter take place?" the doctor asked.

"Last night." She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. But if you come back in about two weeks we could probably tell you."

"Can I get some birth control too?" I asked weakly.

"Of course you can honey." I sighed. I was not ready to deal with all this. Once I got my medicine I left and headed to the park. Duncan and I used to come her all the time, it helped us get away from everything.

Duncan's POV

I must know Gwen inside and out. I knew the first thing she would do after something like that is go to a clinic, then she'd go to the park, our favorite place. She was sitting on the oversized two person swing rocking herself in silence.

"Gwen?" I said quietly. She turned to face me.

"Duncan, hey." she said, her spark when she saw me was gone. I took a seat beside her.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"Do you have a STD?" she asked ignoring my statement. I knew I had to be honest, completely.

"No. Gwen, I'm a virgin." I admitted, not caring. Usually she'd laugh and say I was lying, but now she just cried onto my shoulder.

"I do." she said through her sobs. I growled.

"Duncan?" she said.

"I'm just, incredibly pissed." I said sighing.

"I am too." That's when I remembered what I brought her.

"I found this. I'm not sure if you remember but Trent gave you this necklace. And I gave you this gift certificate and the two earrings." I said handing her her gifts.

"I don't remember getting these, but thank you." she said putting the necklace on.

Aawww. Please review! Nothing rude or mean please! Check out my other stories Twilight TDI version and A Walk to Remember. Bye guys! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Me Forever Chapter Five**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews! They really inspire me to update sooner! Here we go!**

**Gwen's POV**

"**Life sucks, then you die." One of my favorite quotes, it was said by Jacob Black in the Twilight series. Before the rape, I just liked the quote because it was dark, but now it sums up my life. I sat in my room in silence. The TV was off, laptop was off, iPod speakers on mute, just a room full of silent and nothingness. That's what I wanted though, nothing. I felt lifeless and numb, someone could lodge a knife through my back and I wouldn't feel it. I sobbed silently when I heard my a knock at my door. I decided not to say anything, in hopes that whoever was there would leave.**

"**Gwen can I please come in?" it was my mother's voice. I still didn't say anything.**

"**Gwen I know your in there. I'm coming in." she said opening the door. I growled.**

"**Why are all the lights off in here?" she said flicking them on. **

"**Mom! I want them off!" I said shoving a pillow in front of my runny make up filled face.**

"**Sorry honey." she said shutting them off. I heard her foot steps approaching my position on the bed until they finally stopped.**

"**What do you want?" I grumbled. **

"**I just want to make sure your okay honey. You came home and just went straight to your room." she said rubbing my back. The feel brought back a memory of nightmares. **

"**Don't touch me!" I shouted shoving her arm off. She seemed taken aback. **

"**I'm sorry sweetie." she was obviously hurt, I couldn't bring myself to feel sympathy, or anything but sadness.**

"**I want to be alone." I said quietly.**

"**Okay. Goodnight honey. If you need me talk to me okay?" she said rising off my bed. I nodded and she left quietly shutting my door behind her. I knew my mom deserved more than that, she lets me hang out with Duncan right? But I just wasn't in the mood right now, nor was I sure I would ever be. Through all this I slowly drifted to unconsciousness. **

**I awoke at five o'clock in the morning screaming, I had a terrible nightmare. The dream was very strange, almost as if it was an old time tragedy. The dream began with Duncan and I on a balcony exchanging gifts. I was in a dress that looked liked Cinderella's dress except it was midnight blue. My hair was also pulled back into a bun. Duncan on the other hand wore a tux with a white button down beneath it. He had no piercings and no Mohawk, he was still recognizably Duncan though, due to the deep teal eyes. **

"**Gwendolyn, my dear friend I got you a present." the Duncan in my dream said handing me a package. **

"**Oh my Duncan you did not have to do that." dream me said opening it. Inside was a bracelet which looked like it had been sown. The bracelet had been made from lime green thread and had Duncan's name sown it. **

"**Now whenever you are with Trenton, you can think of your back-up plan." he said smirking. Then I saw his wrist which had a similar bracelet; sown from midnight blue thread and had Gwendolyn sown on it.**

"**I could say the same thing about you my dear." dream me said pointing out the bracelet. Dream Duncan laughed.**

"**Why don't we forget our troubles of Trenton and Courtney and have fun with each other?" dream Duncan suggested.**

"**I'd be glad to." There was a ball in a fancy castle with our whole senior class. Dream Duncan and I danced to the beat, as it got faster so did we. Duncan and I began drinking wine by the heaps and I left mine for a moment to use the bathroom, yet I could still see the drink. A young man shot something inside my drink. Moments later I drunk some more of my wine. Then Duncan and I were on the couch. **

"**My dear Gwendolyn, since the day I met you I've always had a-." a drunk Duncan in my dream said before running away to throw up. Then dream me slowly faded out while the same young man who spiked my drink carried me and threw me on a bed, pulling my shoulder back. It was at this moment I awoke. Somebody help me. I began sobbing once again, that wasn't how it really happened was it? Was I really stupid enough to leave my drink unprotected at party full of drunk idiots?**

*******Hot Topic, Hours Later**********

**Gwen's POV**

"**How may I help you?" I said glumly when someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to be faced by Trent, my boyfriend, or maybe not. I was at Hot Topic, I've been working here since tenth grade. Duncan usually came by sometimes, I'd much rather talk to him then talk to Trent, I'm not ready to tell Trent what happened. **

"**Gwen. I want to talk." his bright green eyes were unreadable. **

"**I'm working." Usually I was much more enthusiastic when I saw Trent, but now I barely felt anything at all. **

"**Then when can we talk?" **

"**Never okay!" I growled angrily. **

"**Gwen, are you okay?" he replied anxiously. **

"**No! We'll talk after my shift okay? Just wait in the food court!" I demanded turning my back to him. Everyone in Hot Topic saw my little outburst and cheered. They obviously thought I was trying to be funny. **

**I ran out of Hot Topic and locked myself in a bathroom stall. I don't think I've ever cried this much before in my life. Since I was alone, I decided it was time to take my medicine. I walked out without revealing the bottle pulled out one of STD pills. I took one and then sighed. It tasted terrible, bitter, like my life at the moment. I threw come cold water onto my face in an attempt to calm myself down. It helped, a little. I went back into Hot Topic for the remainder of my shift, it went by slowly, which was good. To my surprise Trent was in the Food Court. I decided I might as well go and talk to him, I couldn't avoid him forever. **

"**Gwen hey." he said walking towards me, attempting to kiss me.**

"**You don't want to kiss me now." I said, my voice shaky. **

"**What, why?" he questioned, confused.**

"**Just down okay." I said tearing up a little. **

"**Gwen, what is wrong with you?" he was obviously concerned. Yet I couldn't bring myself, he would be mad enough that I had a dream about Duncan and me dancing, let alone that I lost my virginity in a rape with an unknown man. **

"**Nothing okay, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned rudely. **

"**Gwen, do you love me?" he said seriously.**

"**Of course I do, why?" I said confused.**

"**Do you love Duncan too?" Here we go again. **

"**Yes." I hissed.**

"**I knew it." Trent said sighing.**

"**Not in the same way, Trent, I love Duncan but I'm not in love with him." **

"**Okay." he said smiling, I didn't smile back. **

"**I'm going to go now." I said walking away, then I dropped my purse and everything spilled out, make-up, tampons, medicine, and birth control. **

"**Crap!" I said bending over to pick everything up. Trent bent down to help me.**

"**No Trent don't!" I shouted, it was too late.**

"**Gwen, what is this?" Trent said holding my STD medicine. **

"**Give me that!" I shouted snatching it from him.**

"**Gwen, do you have an STD?" Trent asked shocked. **

"**None of your business! Just leave me alone!" I picked up the rest of my belongings and left Trent alone in the middle of the Food Court at our local mall.**

**So what did you think? Let me know! Please please please review! The more reviews the quicker he update! Lots of love, princessashley699**


	6. Chapter 6

Love me Forever Chapter 6

Hey guys! So sorry this update is late!! I've been much more busy than I usually am. Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! So don't sue me please.

Gwen's POV

I walk, well no more like thrust, myself into my unlocked empty household. There are no lights on, and there could easily be a robber and or a murderer lurking about, or even worse, the word I dread to hear, the word that burns at my throat like a flat iron does to your ear when you miss. A, a rapist. There is no sound, my shoulders begin to relax a little. I run into my room, slamming the door behind me. I turn my iPod speakers up to full blast, turning on Emilie Autumn's song "I Know Where You Sleep". It keeps my mind off things. I take a look around my wall, taking in every detail. Most of the pictures are of me and Trent, some of me and Duncan, then the whole crew at prom. Trent disgusts me, he told the whole mall my secret. I take all the pictures of him and me and look for Duncan's pocket knife, he gave it to me for my birthday last year. I know it sounds a little strange, but he gave it to me because he couldn't afford anything. And he said his knife was his prized possession, and that I was the only thing more important than it. The thought of the fact made me smile, only for a second though, when stupid reality has to return and ruin everything. I find the pocket knife under my bed, don't ask me how it got there, I have no clue. I take and with all the force I had left, ran it through the stack of the pictures of me and Trent. The knife cuts my finger.

"Shit!" I shout examining my finger. It was bleeding. Although it stung terribly, the pain, it felt good, in a way. For a moment I forget about the pictures and stare at my bloody finger. Watching it ooze blood like that satisfied me. My parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow. I was all alone with Duncan's pocket knife. I grin. I pick up the pocket knife and grab my diary and a pen. I take it with me into the bathroom.

My reflection is ugly. I hate it. My teal/black hair is greasy and falling in my face. I desperately need a trim, my split ends are terrible. I haven't eaten anything in days. My body looks like a skeleton. I usually weigh in around 113, 114. Right now I looked barely 100. I look down at the pocket knife, I take it in my hands. My eyes were tearing up, not really in a good or bad way, just in the kind of way knowing that what I was doing was morally wrong, and yet I'm still going to do I. I lower the knife to my left wrist and quickly slash, the blood it oozes quicker than I thought. The pain is terrible, I grin in satisfaction for a moment watching the blood drain out of me. I grab my diary.

My heart is going to break, my smile is so fake, my hands start to shake, my bloody wrists, so much at stake, will this be the last breath I take? I write this slowly, my right hand shaking. I looked at my wrist, the blood loss was quickening. I was beginning to feel light headed. I was going to die. I knew what I had to do.

Mom and Dad. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I just can't take anything anymore. I love you forever and I will watch over you. Tell Ethan I love him and I'll miss him.

Bridgette. You have been a great friend to me. I should have treated you better. I love you girl.

Trent. You know I love you. But, I can't do this. You don't understand me. And I don't deserve your love. I love you, sort of.

Duncan. Please don't be angry. This is the only way to put me out of my misery. You mean the world to me and you're the only person who completely understands, so please try to understand. You're my best friend, but of course you know your much more than that. I love you, so much. More than you can comprehend. PS- I saved the best for last.

I set my note down. Blood continues to drain. I close my eyes and send myself off to a land with hope and happiness.

Duncan's POV

I haven't heard from Gwen at all since the other day at the park. And I'm getting more and more worried by the second. I just had a feeling in my gut that something was terribly wrong. I've tried to call her like ten times, text her like a 100 times, and no replies to anything. You know what, I don't even care if she doesn't want to see anyone, I'm driving to her house.

Gwen's car was in the driveway. So she must be home. I knock on the door, but after five minutes of patiently waiting there's still no answer. The door's unlocked so I decided I might as well head in.

"Gwen. You home?" I call stepping in her house. The sound of red high tops against the floor are the only sound. Creepy.

"Gwen seriously cut it out." I said looking around. I opened the door to Gwen's room, the lights are on and her iPod speakers are as well. They were playing "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. I chuckled a little, and yet I also gagged. Awake was me and Courtney's 'song' and Gwen only bought it off iTunes to piss me off. I notice that on her bed is stack of pictures of her and Trent, but they were had been ripped in half. Weird, did her and Trent break up or something? And there was also, droplets of blood on the first picture. Probably just a paper cut. I walk out of Gwen's room and then notice the only other light in the house on is her bathroom light. I open the door, knowing that even if Gwen was peeing or something she wouldn't care. She lets me come into the bathroom with her I just can't look. But you know I do anyway.

"Gwen?" I call as I enter.

"OH MY GOD!!" Gwen was lying lifelessly on her bathroom floor, her left wrist was gushing blood.

"Gwen, Gwen can you hear me?" I said taking her right hand. I grab a wad of toilet paper and try to stop the bleeding. She shudders slightly, but barely. I press my head against her heart. There was still a beat, but it was very faint.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck!" I shout feeling incredibly angry. I grabbed myself and called 911, still pressing on Gwen's wrist. The ambulance arrived within five minutes after I called. When I heard the ambulance pull in her driveway, I picked Gwen up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything's going to be okay. Just say something please. As a sign." I mumbled quietly as I handed her to the ambulance man. He set her on one of those things that people lay down on when there in an ambulance.

"I love you." Gwen muttered quietly. Her blue lips not even moving.

"I love you." I said as they dragged her away.

Ahhh!! This was emotional. Okay guys don't be afraid to review! I love hearing your thoughts. Please Please Pleasee review! Love ya!


End file.
